


free drinks (he guesses it's worth the confusion)

by deceptivelycomplex3925



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, feat. Kent as really confused gay puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deceptivelycomplex3925/pseuds/deceptivelycomplex3925
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maura sets Kent up on a date.</p><p>Utter silliness. I regret nothing. </p><p>Canon compliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	free drinks (he guesses it's worth the confusion)

**Author's Note:**

> This is COMPLETELY ridiculous. 
> 
> And I haven't written for Rizzles in FOREVER so I'm hopelessly rusty. But last night's episode sparked a bit of a baby flame within my muse and I went with it.
> 
> Also, I wrote this in about twenty minutes with next to no editing so there are bound to be mistakes. Sorry in advance for them.

He had to admit that when Maura set him up on this date he was more than a little surprised.

Not only because he’d kissed her a few days prior – which he’s still embarrassed about because honestly, he’d just like _rammed_ his lips into hers without anything even _resembling_ a warning, and _ugh_. He was not made for situations like that.

He once threw an egg at the window above his parent’s sink when he got a B- in English class and had to tell them about it. They’d been cooking, his mom had asked – _whatever_.

The point is, he _really_ sucks at lying and whenever a situation presents itself and he feels like he’s about to lie, his body goes into overdrive and does something rash to offer a distraction.

So he’d made another awkward attempt at apologizing. Maura had stopped him mid-word with a gentle hand and one of those warm, benevolent smiles he’s starting to grow fond of.

She’d then proceeded to tell him she set him up with a date. _With the detective I know you were asking about the other day._ She’d winked before turning and walking away.

That's more the reason he had been so surprised. A date requires two people. Which means the other person had agreed to said date. So, yeah, _surprised_. And now really, _really_ nervous.

 

* * *

 

He's nursing a drink (completely free for the entire night, hell yeah) and talking to Jane's mother at the Dirty Robber when his nervousness starts to shift into confusion.

“Janie really is wonderful. Once you get past all the defense mechanisms and that hard exterior of hers, she’s like a big teddy bear.” Angela beams at him and he just tilts his head at the imagery, taking another sip of his drink as she excuses herself to another customer.

“For the record,” he hears a husky voice say next to him, “I am _not_ a teddy bear and any other ridiculous metaphors like that will result in a very dead mother.”

He turns to see Jane glaring at Angela from across the bar and he has to stifle a chuckle when she just simply shrugs and offers him a wink in response.

“Actually, Jane, that was a simile not a metaphor,” Maura comes up on the other side of her, a bright smile on her lips, and this time he does chuckle.

He gets backhanded on the arm for it and he splutters, rubbing at the wounded area (she has more muscles than he does, _ow_ ) and feigning (kind of) offense.

“Don’t encourage her!” Jane admonishes as she plops down next to him on a barstool.

He puts his hands up in defense and looks over to Maura who’s now shaking her head and giving Jane a thorough rolling of the eyes.

“Is this a double date?” He asks, because he’s slightly confused.

Jane scrunches up her face and Maura tilts her head, brow furrowing before she seems to realize what he’s asking.

“Oh!” She breathes. “Oh no, I came for the free drinks.”

Jane gives her an odd look and Maura only smiles, this one looking what he can only think of as _devious_ and now he’s _really_ confused.

She saunters over to Angela and Jane shifts on her barstool.

“Since when does Korsak offer free wine?”

He shakes his head and then laughs when Angela slides a beer across the bar and Maura accepts it happily, taking a long pull of it.

“Looks like it’s not the wine that’s free tonight.”

Jane only scowls and it’s then that he notices her attire. A form-fitting black dress and matching black heels. His eyebrows raise.

“You look…you look really nice, Detective.”

Jane looks down at herself and then shifts again, an uncomfortable maneuver that has him biting back a grin.

“Maura made me wear it,” is her petulant response, eyes downcast before flicking up to glower across the bar.

“Well,” he says with a smile, “She made a very good decision. Fashion wise,” he adds with a smirk when Jane just blinks at him.

He gets an eye roll out of that but there’s a smile playing on her lips and he feels somewhat accomplished by it.

“So, what’ll it be, kids?”

It’s Angela and she’s positively glowing at them. He’s a little scared.

“Ma,” Jane grits out. “I haven’t even had a drink yet.”

Angela blinks, turns, grabs a beer, pops off the top, and slides it to Jane.

“So,” she repeats, smile returning. “What’ll it be?”

 

* * *

 

They’re about halfway through their burger and fries, an awkward silence having enveloped them about five minutes prior, when Jane’s voice breaking through it causes him to jump in his seat, his head snapping up.

“Ten times.” She’s pushed her plate away.

“What?”

She nods to the watch on his wrist. “Ten times you’ve checked that thing. You got another date after this one that you’re going to be late to?”

“Another – ”

Realization floods through him then and he – _oh_. Oh wow.

Well. This is about to become increasingly more awkward.

“Uh, Jane? I think there’s been…a _slight_ misunderstanding, I thought th – ”

“ _Janie_!”

Jane whirls around and he hears a muttered _oh no_ before her face contorts into something between a grimace and a smile and she stands just as the man who had called her name wraps her up in a tight embrace. He even lifts her up and twirls her.

“Woah, woah, okay, I just ate, Giovanni, put me down!”

He does and she stumbles back a few steps at the force. She fixes her dress before giving that grimace-smile again.

“What are you doing here, Giovanni?”

“I’m in town for some business and I thought I’d come by to see my favorite Rizzoli!” He throws out his arms and then gives Jane a _thorough_ once over. Twice. “Which, _damn_ , Rizz,” he whistles, eyes glued to her chest, “you’re lookin’ _hot_.” His gaze wonders around the bar then, finding his eyes before lighting on Maura who’s now making her way over to them. Giovanni’s grin ratchets up about six notches.

“I knew it was for the Doc!” He pulls Maura into a half-armed hug and squeezes. Maura winces. Giovanni pulls Jane into his other side. She mirrors Maura’s wince.

“So are you two married yet? Got any kids on the way? I mean, you both look smokin’ tonight but you could only be a couple weeks in. Do I get to be the kids’ godfather? I’m real good at that stuff. Saw the movie and everything.”

Maura and Jane look stricken. And like they had rehearsed it or something, both of their eyes find his at once.

Giovanni follows their line of vision. He looks between Jane and Maura again before using his hand on Maura’s shoulder to point at him.

“This the sperm donor?”

Jane groans and ducks out of his side, wrapping a hand around Maura’s arm and tugging her away from him as well.

“Giovanni, go get a drink from Ma.”

He lifts up on his toes and waves then, making his way over to Angela. “Hey, Mrs. Rizzoli!”

“Look,” Jane starts, still holding onto Maura’s arm, as if she’d forgotten she still had it there. He sees her thumb smoothing circles into her bicep.

“I think I should explain first, Jane,” he interrupts because _yeah_ , he _really_ needs to.

“I thought I was supposed to have a date with Frankie tonight.”

“ _What_?” They both say in unison. He marvels at them.

“When Maura told me she set me up with ‘the detective she knew I was asking about’ I thought she knew I was referring to Frankie.” Jane’s blinking at him like she doesn’t understand English.

“Your brother. Who’s also a detective.”

Maura looks like she’s trying to parse their previous conversation and find the miscommunication. Jane’s still blinking.

“And a guy. I’m gay.” He adds for Jane’s benefit. She looks like she’s really struggling. He gives a sympathetic grin and lifts up his wrist. “That’s why I kept looking at the time. I thought maybe you were just keeping me company until Frankie showed up.”

“But you kissed Maura,” Jane says after a few seconds. She looks slightly less dazed now.

He feels his face heat. "Yeah, um, that - "

“Was just a misunderstanding," Maura fills in graciously. "I am _so_ sorry, Kent, I thought you meant – ”

He laughs. “Really, it’s okay, Maura.”

He tilts his head then, eyes on Jane’s hand now resting at the small of Maura’s back. “I have to say I’m still a little confused as to why you would set me up with Jane. Do you two have an open relationship or something?”

Jane veers back. Maura jolts. Huh.

Jane’s hand flies back to her side as if burned and he watches Maura watch the action.

“We – we’re not – ”

“We’re not in a relationship, Kent.” Maura answers coolly. She’s got her hands clasped together. Her features are aloof. He’s surprised by it.

Jane is too apparently. She’s all crinkled brow and confused eyes and Kent wonders if maybe there’s something deeper going on here.

Maura’s bidding them goodnight before either he or Jane can speak though and they share a look before he nudges her.

“Well, go after her then.”

And she does.

 

* * *

 

He’d had a good talk with Angela after Jane had left.

Angela’d been _waiting for them_ _to realize they’re in love with each other for_ years _._

_“I thought they were already a couple.”_

_Angela had snorted. “Everyone does. Except them.”_

So that was that.

And Frankie was straight so that put a damper on _that_ particular interest. Angela did say that _you never know, though. One of my kids is bisexual, maybe that means another one could be too_ though.

Either way, he thinks the Rizzolis – and their relationship with Dr. Isles – are a bit too…confusing and he’d rather not get too entwined with them. He’ll stick to friendship.

Friendship is uncomplicated.

He likes uncomplicated.

He sees Jane and Maura walking out of the elevators just as he had been making his way to Maura’s office.

They’re holding hands.

He gives those joined hands an arched brow.

“Shut up,” Jane grumbles as she tugs Maura to her office and slams the door behind them.

The blinds flip closed a moment later.

He shakes his head, chuckling, before high tailing it out of there.

**Author's Note:**

> I will accept nothing else in next week's finale.


End file.
